Sigue vivo
by Sanlina
Summary: Ya lo había pensado anteriormente "Mientras él este aqui todo estará bien" pero ahora él ya no estaba ahí. Rogue tendrá que batir una carrera contra sí mismo para lograr encontrar a Sting antes de que las sombras se apoderen de su ser pero... ¿está realmente Sting aún vivo?
1. Chapter 1

Este fic está ambientado un año después de Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos ya que necesito a Minerva en el gremio, aún así evitaré cualquier spoiler del manga

* * *

-Hay que elegir un nuevo maestro

-No, Sting sigue vivo, lo sé- replicó Rogue llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-Rogue, por mucho que insistas en negar la realidad esta no va a cambiar…- pronunciaba tristemente Minerva, ella tampoco quería asimilar que Sting había fallecido, después de todo él nunca había perdido la fe en ella, siempre esperó a que regresase al gremio aún a pesar del horrible comportamiento que había tenido hacia él en el pasado.

-Sigue vivo- insistió el mago

-Frosch… Frosch no sabe que pensar- decía desanimado el exceed mientras Lector se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas.

-Aunque siguiese vivo…

-Sigue vivo- corrigió Rogue

-Está bien, aunque "sigue" vivo alguien tiene que reemplazarlo mientras… ¿Quién lo hará?- todo el gremio dirijió su mirada a los 4 miembros más fuertes: Rogue Cheney, Minerva Orland, Olga Nanagia y Rufus Lohr.

-Debería ser Rogue, su magia es parecida a la de Sting y es tan o más fuerte de lo que era él- dijo alguien rompiendo el silencio que se había formado y algunas voces empezaron a apoyar esa idea. Rogue, por su parte, el hecho de que le quisiesen como maestro le pillaba tan por sorpresa que ni se dio cuenta de que aquel sujeto había hablado de su amigo en pasado, cómo si realmente estuviese muerto.

-No, me niego a ser yo quién le reemplace

-¿Y Rufus? Él podría ser un buen maestro- dijo una nueva voz

-En efecto, lo recuerdo, el mandato de Eucliffe, sus errores, sus buenas decisiones… sé lo que necesito saber, pero carezco de interés alguno en ocupar el puesto.

-¿Y qué tal Yukino?

-¿Q-qué? ¿Yo? P-pero si yo no soy muy fuerte y tampoco…. Yo creo que debería ser Minerva- algunos integrantes se miraron mutuamente, ya había un año pero la gente seguía sin estar segura de que Minerva fuese trigo limpio, además era la hija del anterior y opresor maestro de Sabertooth.

Rogue no tardó en hacer callar y apoyar la idea de que Minerva ocupase el lugar de Sting, si alguien tenía que hacerlo ella parecía la más adecuada.

Finalmente, y a disgusto de algunos, Minerva fue nombrada maestra.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la muerte del dragon slayer de la luz y el nombramiento de la nueva maestra. Rogue, en vez de apoyarse en sus compañeros para superar su pérdida, decidió aislarse de todos. No quería ni a Frosch a su lado.

Sí, Rogue deseaba soledad, pero aún así nunca en su sano juicio apartaría a Frosch por muy mal que se encontrase, pero el dolor no era su único problema, las sombras habían regresado a por él, había pasado ya un año desde la última vez y ahora estaban de regreso, bueno, realmente siempre habían estado ahí, acechando.

-Roguee, Roguee-llamaba por él su sombra, él intentaba hacer como si no la oyese, pero ella no desistía. La frustración podía con Rogue y, junto con la desesperación, contener las lágrimas era cada vez más difícil.

Todo el gremio estaba preocupado por él, lo observaban, observaban como se sentaba en una mesa y como, por lo que ellos pensaban que era solamente una consecuencia del dolor que sufría a causa de la muerte de su compañero, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, murmuraba y le gritaba a la nada. Parecía que hubiese perdido la cabeza.

Mientras, Yukino se encargaba de animar a ambos exceeds, que entre la pérdida de Sting y el "enloquecimiento de Rogue" sentían que se habían quedado solos.

Para Lector perder a Sting había sido un duro golpe, es más, él mismo fue quién presencio su muerte sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, era un inútil... Pero Lector también había pasado gran parte de su vida con Rogue ya que Sting y el mago de las sombras se habían conocido cuando eran tan solo unos niños. Por esta razón, y aunque se odiaba a si mismo por pensar así, por la cabeza de Lector había pasado la idea de que ahora que Sting no estaba Rogue quizás podría llegar a sustituirlo algún día...

-Frosch quiere ir con Rogue, Rogue está triste- proclamaba el pequeño exceed verde.

-Frosch, Rogue necesita estar solo- respondió la peliblanca.

-No, a Rogue le pasa algo malo, Frosch lo nota

-¿A que te refieres?

-Frosch no lo sabe...- dijo, y finalmente, cansado ya de esperar, decidió acercarse a su compañero.

-¡Aléjate Frosch!- gritó el dragonslayer desesperado, temía que las sombras lograsen apoderarse de él y hacerle daño a su amigo.

-Rogue...- pronunció el exceed mientras Yukino lo cogía en brazos y regresaba a su mesa.

Minerva, que había observado la escena desde la silla del maestro, decidió acercarse a la maga celestial.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Frosch, a ese le pasa algo, y no es solo por la muerte de Sting.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Y que puede ser?

-No tengo ni idea, pero lo mejor será mantenerlo vigilado- Yukino asintió y Minerva regresó a su trono

.

Unas horas después Rogue al fin se decidió a levantarse de su sitio, ya estaba harto de esperar, si Sting no regresaba él mismo iría a buscarlo.

-Lector, ven- ordenó el mago y Lector obedeció, algo confuso. Rogue se dispuso a salir por la puerta pero algo los detuvo:

-Detente- ordenó la maestra

-¿Qué?- respondió fríamente

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscarle- respondió sonriendo por primera vez desde el fallecimiento del rubio.

-Rogue...- murmuró Minerva, ¿Por qué no era capaz de asimilarlo?- Yukino, acompáñalo

-¿Qué? No necesito carabina

-Permíteme objetar

-Iré sólo con Lector

-Frosch también quiere ir- interrumpió Frosch

-Es peligroso

-A Frosch no le importa

-Me da igual si quieres llevarte o no a la manada de gatos, pero Yukino irá contigo- siguió diciendo Minerva.

-No

-Es una orden, cómo tu maestra

-No me importa

-Hazlo o me veré obligada a echarte del gremio- respondió la maga con un nudo en la garganta, le dolía lo que decía pero no podía permitir que un idiota depresivo con un problema aún por averiguar se fuese a saber a dónde sin supervisión.

-Haz lo que quieras- a Rogue también le dolían sus palabras, pero no quería poner en peligro a nadie, la única razón por la que llevaba a Lector era porque lo necesitaba... temía hacerles daño.

El mago de las sombras cruzó la puerta del gremio y emprendió así su camino en busca de Sting Eucliffe.


	3. Chapter 3

-No es por aquí, es por allí- señaló Lector

-No me estoy dirigiendo al lugar dónde despareció

-¿Entonces a dónde?

-A Fairy Tail

-¿Fairy Tail? ¿Por qué?

-Necesito una información que solo ellos pueden darme

-¿Pero después iremos a buscar a Sting, no?

-Yendo a Fairy Tail ya estamos buscando a Sting, hazme caso

-Está bien...

-Rogueee, Rogueee- comenzó a pronunciar la sombra

-Cállate- ordenó entredientes el mago

-De acuerdo, yo que creía que te interesaría saber que nos están siguiendo

-¿Qué?- preguntó sobresaltado el mago mirando hacia todas las direcciones posibles en busca de los espías. Lector simplemente se limitó a observarle, confundido.

-Ah, ahora sí me haces caso- se reía la oscuridad

-¡Sal de ahí!- gritó el mago a la nada esperando que quién fuese que les siguiese revelase su identidad.

-Imposible... ¿Está hablando con nosotros?- murmuraba Yukino, la cuál vigilaba al mago desde detrás de un edificio.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo

-¡He dicho que salgas! ¡Descúbrete ahora mismo y puede que tenga piedad contigo!-gritaba desesperado el mago y, finalmente sus dos amigos salieron de su escondite.

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la nuca de Rogue, aquello suponía un gran problema.

-¿A caso tienes miedo de que les haga daño, Rogue? O mejor dicho, ¿que les hagamos daño?

-Cállate- murmuró Rogue pero cómo era de esperar no le hizo caso

-Así solo consigues mostrar tu debilidad, si no fueras tan enclenque podrías haber sido tú quién defendiese el gremio en vez de dejar que Sting sacrificase su vida- Rogue abrió los ojos como platos. Era cierto, si el fuese más fuerte Sting no habría tenido que morir, si tan solo él hubiese podido...

Por primera vez en la cabeza de Rogue la idea de unirse a la oscuridad no parecía una posibilidad tan errónea, pero lo que el dolor no le dejaba ver era que si realmente se unía a ella sus amigos pasarían a importarle menos que la mierda, aunque eso no era necesariamente malo... si Sting no le importase se ahorraría tener que sufrir el horrible dolor que le provocaba su muerte.

-Esto...- pronunciaba avergonzada y algo miedosa la maga celestial, interrumpiendo así los pensamientos del muchacho.

-Regresad ahora mismo al gremio- dijo firmemente

-N-no

-¡Yukino!

-No voy a regresar, al menos no sin ti. Rogue, ¿no ves que así solo consigues hacerte daño? Sting está muerto y tú no puedes...

-No está muerto

-Eso es una locura...-Rogue dirigió su mirada al cielo y esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Sabes eso que dicen que los gemelos tienen una conexión especial? Que pueden sentir cuando uno está bien o mal, cuando le ocurre algo al otro... Pues yo puedo sentir que Sting sigue vivo.

-Tenía entendido que tú y Sting no erais realmente hermanos...

-Sí lo somos, aunque no de sangre. Cuando has pasado tantos años al lado de un amigo, cuando habéis compartido los buenos y malos momentos... ese vínculo se hace mayor que el de una simple amistad. ¿Sabes una cosa? No sé cuando y porqué empezamos a ser conocidos como "Los dragones gemelos" pero no podía haber sido un nombre más perfecto, era cómo la prueba de que, aunque con diferentes padres, eramos hermanos.

-Vaya... eso es muy bonito- la muchacha mostró una cálida sonrisa- De acuerdo, si estás tan seguro yo te creo, vamos a buscarle.

-No hables en plural, ya te he dicho tú no vienes- dijo adoptando nuevamente un tono borde

-¿Y si te pasa algo? Tener compañía puede salvarte en una situación de riesgo

-No me pasará nada

-¿Pero y si te pasa? ¿Que hay de Frosch? ¿Lo dejarás solo?- oír el nombre del exceed era la debilidad de Rogue, y Yukino lo sabía a la perfección.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo

-Estaré perfectamente

-Ya hemos perdido a Sting, no queremos perderte también a ti, Rogue por favor, déjanos ir contigo, somos compañeros, ¿no es cierto?

-Lo siento

-Si no te acompaño Minerva te echará del gremio, ¿Cómo se sentiría Sting al descubrir que has abandonado vuestro hogar?- Rogue se mordió el labio, esos malditos argumentos afectivos de mierda eran realmente molestos.

-Está bien...-resopló- pero si las cosas se ponen feas quiero que huyas con ellos sin mirar atrás

-Pero Rogue, Sting ya acabó con el enemigo, no hay problema- dijo Lector

-Lo sé, pero no es ese el peligro que me preocupa

-¿A que te refieres?- interrogó la peliblanca

-A nada, no importa. Y ahora vamos, aún hay bastante distancia por recorrer antes de llegar a Fairy Tail

-¿A Fairy Tail?- preguntó la maga. Rogue se limitó a asentir


	4. Chapter 4

_**Creo que este capítulo va a decepcionar un poco... xD**_

* * *

Irrumpieron de repente en Fairy tail y todo el gremio fijó su mirada en el grupo.

-Yukino. ¡Qué alegría verte!- gritó alegre Mirajane al verla y Rogue gruñió.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso! Necesito información sobre Edolas- gritó el mago de las sombras.

-¿Edolas?- saltó inmediatamente Lisanna, aquella palabra le traía muchos recuerdos.

-¿¡Sabes algo sobre eso!?- interrogó rápidamente acercándose a la muchacha y, por consecuente, intimidándola un poco.

-S-sí, fui absorbida por Edolas hace años

-Así que eras tú… estaba seguro de haber oído esos rumores, perfecto. ¡¿Sería posible que eso le pasase a alguien más?!

-S-supongo

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Rogue?! La estas asustando- dijo Natsu, saliendo en ayuda de su vieja amiga de la infancia.

-¡Cállate! ¡Esto es importante!- Natsu contuvo unos segundos su rabia y, cuando estaba dispuesto a explotar y darle una elcción al mago, Yukino lo detuvo:

-Lo lamento, pero es que Roque está de los nervios por…

-Nada es excusa suficiente para irrumpir así en nuestra casa y…

-Sting ha muerto- interrumpió Rogue tratando de mostrarse sereno, aunque era la primera vez que admitía la muerte de su amigo, por lo que fue inevitable que le saliese una voz rota.

El silencio invadió Fairy tail ante tal sorpresa.

-No tenía ni idea…

-Hasta ahora solo lo sabían los miembros de Sabertooth, aunque supongo que ya habréis oído la noticia de que una bestia atacó nuestra ciudad.

-Pero tenía entendido que Sabertoot, es decir, vosotros, acabó con ella- aportó Lucy

-Fue Sting… por eso él ahora…. Yo solo quiero saber si es posible que esté en Edolas.

-El problema que había con Edolas ya está arreglado, no es posible que se haya tragado a alguien más…

-Entiendo- dijo el mago con la voz aún más rota- Creo… creo que voy a salir a tomar un poco el aire.

Rogue se sentó apoyando su nuca contra la pared exterior del gremio. Tenía tantas esperanzas puestas en Edolas…

-Rogue, deja de comportarte cómo un mocoso, Sting ha muerto. Serás idiota… se murió por culpa de aquella bestia, si tú lo hubieses matado ahora tendrías mucho más poder… menudo desperdicio… ahora ya no podrás ser el dragón de la luz y las sombras- pronunciaba su sombra.

-¡Yo nunca le haría nada a Sting!

-Ya, ya. No le harías nada, pero nada bueno ni malo, porque te recuerdo que no le ayudaste en la pelea que le causó la muerte.

-¡Cállate de una puñetera vez!

-¿Pero sabes una cosa? Aún quedan más dragon slayers, ¿Qué te parecerían los poderes de Natsu Dragneel? ¿O de Gajeel Redfox? O si no también la mocosa esa, Wendy Marvell, no te costaría nada acabar con esa mosquita.

-¿Pretendes que ataque a una niña? Eres escoria

-¿Una niña? ¡Pero si tiene la misma fecha de nacimiento que tú!

-Pero aún tiene trece años

-En tal caso tiene veinte en un cuerpo de trece.

-No

-Sí

-Que te calles

-Oye Ryos…-pronunció Gajeel, que había salido en la búsqueda del muchacho.

-Gajeel… Ya te había dicho que eso quedó en el pasado, soy Rogue.

-De acuerdo, "Rogue", ¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios te pasa? Un discípulo mío no debería esconderse a llorar cómo un bebé.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? Ya no soy "tu" nada.

-No te traté bien en el pasado… siento que debo compensarte…

-No me importa el pasado, nunca te guardé rencor, eras mi modelo a seguir.

-De acuerdo, aun así no te voy a dejar solo en este estado de mierda

-¿Qué estado?

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo, enano, ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que te ocurrió el año pasado en los juegos mágicos, verdad?- Rogue abrió los ojos como platos al verse prácticamente descubierto y bajó la cabeza.

-No sé de qué hablas…

-Que no te hagas el tonto chaval, ¿tengo que recordarte con quién estás hablando?

-No…

-¿Y bien? ¿Voy a tener que volver a darle una paliza a una cosa rara que intenta poseer tu cuerpo? Es para anotarlo en mi agenda si tal- mostró una retórica sonrisa.

-Yo…

-Déjame acompañarte en busca del rubio ese, no queremos que te vuelvas loco y hagas daño a alguien

-Gracias…

Finalmente Redfox se unió al grupo, y también Natsu, el cuál declaraba que si el idiota de Gajeel iba, él con más razón.

Happy y Lucy se resignaron a quedarse en el gremio ante los gritos de Rogué diciendo que estaba hasta el colmo de que se le acoplase gente.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yo soy el maestro de Sabertooth, y lo protegeré aunque tenga que dar mi propia vida. ¡No harás daño a mis compañeros!" esas fueron las palabras que Rogue había oído salir de la boca del Dragon Slayer de la luz antes de que desapareciese. Esas malditas palabras que no se podía sacar de la cabeza… ¿Por qué demonios no hizo nada? ¿Cómo permitió que Sting asumiese todo el peligro? Él también debía haber ido…

-Andando no vamos a llegar en la vida- protestaba Natsu

-¿Y qué opción había? Vosotros sois Dragon Salyers, si nos movemos en un transporte no os va a resultar un viaje demasiado agradable…

-¡Yo quería traer a Happy! Así no habría problema alguno: Lector te llevaría a ti, Lilly a Gajeel, Frosch a Rogue y Happy a mí. Sería la cuenta exacta.

-No te quejes, al final has conseguido acoplarte tú que ya es bastante. Además no creo que Frosch fuese capaz de transportarme- respondió sereno Rogue

-¡Pero Happy…!

-¡Happy es débil y puede acabar herido! ¡Tú mismo puedes acabar mal, Natsu!

-¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Tengo que darte una paliza para recordarte mi fuerza?

-Déjalo en paz, Salamander- intervino Gajeel

-¡¿Ahora me vas a dar órdenes tú a mí?!- Gajeel respondió con una mirada asesina e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Natsu se fijase en la expresión de Rogue. Fue entonces cuando calló, no porqué la cara de Rogue impusiese miedo, más bien todo lo contrario, transmitía miedo, pena y preocupación. El pelirrosa arqueó la ceja confundido y permaneció callado el resto del camino.

Se dirigían a la montaña. Todo había ocurrido unos días atrás… una enorme bestia de varios metros que parecía salido de la nada comenzó a destruir la ciudad. Los magos de Sabertooth no tardaron en escuchar los gritos de socorro de los ciudadanos así que salieron a luchar pero en cuestión de minutos más de la mitad del gremio había sido derrotado. La desesperación en sus rostros era notable, como siguiese así la bestia no tardaría en destruir toda la ciudad, y a los magos de Sabertooth con ella.

Fue entonces cuando, por sorpresa, un zarpazo del enorme monstruo golpeó a Rogue por la espalda y este se desplomo contra el suelo, el dolor ya no le permitió moverse. Justo entonces Sting entró en cólera pero aun así sus intentos de vencer eran en balde.

Ya solo quedaban en pie Sting, Rufus y Minerva, aunque todos en un estado deplorable. Fue entonces cuando Sting lo pronunció: "Yo soy el maestro de Sabertooth, y lo protegeré aunque tenga que dar mi propia vida. ¡No harás daño a mis compañeros!". Acto seguido el mago pronunció el nombre de su Exceed. No hicieron falta más palabras para que Lector entendiese lo que Sting pretendía así que lo agarró y comenzó a volar.

-¡Eh, tú, pedazo de idiota, a ver si puedes seguirme!- gritó el rubio para llamar la atención del monstruoso ser y a continuación él y Lector se dirigieron volando a las montañas, haciendo así de señuelo.

Rogue gritó su nombre implorándole que no lo hiciese, lo que implico que acabase tosiendo sangre. Era inútil, no podía gritar, no tenía fuerzas, Sting no podría oírlo, y aunque lo hiciese tampoco es que fuese a conseguir que ese cabezota cambiase de parecer. Tal vez debería haber intentado reunir fuerzas, levantarse y seguirle intentando que Frosch hiciese el esfuerzo de transportarle durante tanto trayecto, pero no lo hizo.

Horas después Lector regresaba al gremio anunciando la muerte de Sting, entre lágrimas


	6. Chapter 6

Llegaron a su destino sin mucho inconveniente aunque bastante cansados. Afortunadamente Rogue había conseguido esquivar a su sombra la mayor parte del trayecto así que se encontraba bastante positivo.

-Fue por aquí- declaró Lector

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué?

-Gato, ¿podrías contarnos detalladamente lo que ocurrió?- preguntó Gajeel- En todo el camino solo ha hablado Yukino, y la explicación de "Sting lo distrajo yendo a las montañas y allí la bestia le hizo desaparecer" no nos dice mucho

-Yo…

-Ya sé que duele pero intenta ser fuerte, ¿Vale?- lo animó Yukino- Al fin y al cabo tú eres el que mejor puede contarlo

Lector suspiró y comenzó a relatar todos los hechos:

-… llegamos a la montaña y Sting me pidió bajar ya que ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad. Me dijo que tuviese cuidado y me ocultase… Con las fuerzas que le quedaban atacó al monstruo repetidas veces. Consiguió debilitarlo un poco pero… fue entonces cuando el monstruo se dispuso a atacarle con todas sus fuerzas, así que Sting agotó sus energías para hacer lo mismo… El cadáver del monstruo, como veis, sigue ahí… Sting no. El ataque que impactó sobre él era muy… muy fuerte, supuse que había desintegrado incluso sus restos… aun así llamé por él repetidas veces con la esperanza de que contestara… pero no lo hizo.

-Entiendo… lo que no entiendo es que se supone que hacemos aquí- dijo Gajeel

-Buscarle- respondió Rogue

-Bromeas, ¿no?

-No. El ataque pudo haber trasladado el cuerpo o algo… o si no tal vez haya alguna pista de que Edolas…

-Ya te hemos dicho que lo de Edolas…

-Tal vez estéis equivocados…- interrumpió el mago de las sombras

Sin decir nada más el grupo comenzó a buscar al mago por todos lados pero era inútil. Pasaban las horas, todos estaban agotados, pero Rogue no desistía, se limitaba a gritarle a sus compañeros que debían seguir.

-Mira Rogue, todos te ven como un loco, y con razón. Sting está muerto, pero tienes enfrente una gran oportunidad, dos Dragon Slayers a los que absorber- lo molestó nuevamente su sombra

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me dejes en paz?

-No quieres traicionar a tus amigos, ¿verdad? Esos mismos amigos que ahora están murmurando entre ellos lo loco que estás, házselo pagar.

-Ellos no…

-Es hora de que te unas a las sombras, ¿qué has conseguido yendo por el camino que consideras correcto? Dolor. ¿Sabes que conseguirías en la oscuridad? ¡Poder! Nadie volvería a insinuar que estás loco, te temerían

-Pero ellos…

-Ellos son el enemigo Rogue, ni siquiera te están ayudando a buscar a Sting, solo han hecho todo esto para reírse de ti.

-No es cierto…

-Escucha tu corazón Rogue, ese corazón lleno de oscuridad

-Pero Sting…

-Sting ya no está, Sting está muerto- respondió y Rogue se arrodilló apoyando sus manos en el suelo mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre la fría nieve

-Está muerto…

-Sí

-Sting…

-Y no va a volver, soy lo único que te queda Rogue, déjate acunar por la oscuridad.

-La oscuridad… la oscuridad es….- fue en ese momento cuando el mago cayó en las garras del mal, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y su sonrisa era psicópata y tenebrosa- … es hermosa.

Los demás, que aún no se percataban de lo que le ocurría a Rogue, seguían con la cansina búsqueda. De repente Natsu golpeó con una bola de nieve, "sin querer", a Gajeel y ambos comenzaron a pelear, esquivando los ruegos de Yukino, que insistía en que cómo siguiesen así terminarían por destrozar la montaña entera. Fue entonces cuando un ataque del mago de fuego, que Gajeel había esquivado, impactó contra la pared, haciendo así que una gran cantidad de nieve cayese sobre el Dragon Slayer del hierro. Natsu y Yukino corrieron a intentar quitar la nieve, pero lo que no sabían es que el suelo se había derrumbado bajo Gajeel, cayendo así en un pasadizo subterráneo. Sin pensárselo ni un momento, el mago lanzó un ataque al techo (que era el suelo de Natsu y Yukino).

-¡Ahhh!- gritó Yukino

-¿Uh?- dijo Natsu asomando su cabeza por el agujero. Pero sí es Gajeel, ¿cómo has acabado ahí?

-¡Serás idiota! ¡Que alguien me saque de aquí!

-Espera, Gajeel, ¿lo hueles?- preguntó de repente Natsu poniéndose serio y asomando aún más la cabeza.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Qué? Espera… él… no es posible…- Gajeel empezó a caminar hacia dónde su sentido del olfato le indicaba y finalmente llegó. Allí estaba, el inconsciente cuerpo de Sting Eucliffe- ¡Lo he encontrado!

-¡Genial!

-¡Gato, rana, bajad aquí y ayudadnos a salir!

-¿Pero qué ocurre?- preguntó confuso Lector

-Ha encontrado a Sting- respondió sonriente Natsu

-¿¡Sting!? ¿Está vivo?

-¡No lo sé, sacadnos de aquí, rápido, aquí abajo hace demasiado frío, acabaré congelado!

Ambos excedes se apresuraron en ayudar a los magos. Una vez fuera del pasadizo Yukino comprobó que el corazón del rubio siguiese latiendo. Lo hacía especialmente despacio, pero latía.

Sting tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de heridas, algunas bastante graves. Además, por si fuera poco, esas frías temperaturas a las que se había sometido durante esos días lo habían dejado aún más al borde de la muerte.

-Hay que darle calor

-Dejádmelo a mí- dijo Natsu con entusiasmo

-No lo chamusques eh, Salamander- Natsu río

El calor le hizo bien a Sting y acabó por despertarse, Yukino no pudo contenerse y se lanzó a abrazarle mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Q-que ha pasado?- pregunto confuso el mago

-Creíamos que la bestia te había matado, han pasado tres días desde entonces… fue Rogue quién insistió en que tenías que seguir vivo- resumió la maga celestial.

-Y hablando de Rogue…- interrumpió Gajeel- ¿Dónde se ha metido?

-¡Rogueee!- gritó repetidas veces Natsu hasta que finalmente el Dragon Slayer de las sombras apareció en su campo de visión, aunque parecía diferente…

-¡Rogue! ¡Tenías razón, mira! ¡Sting está vivo!- gritó Yukino. Rogue sonrió complaciente y se relamió.

-Perfecto- concluyó dirigiéndose al débil Sting- Además en este estado tan deplorable será mucho más fácil matarte

-¿Matarle? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Rogue?

-Cuidado, ese ya no es Rogue- advirtió Gajeel.

-Mierda, las sombras… mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?- maldecía Natsu

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Yukino confusa.

-Lo ha consumido la oscuridad- declaró el mago del hierro. Rogue no dijo nada, se hizo sombra y apareció detrás de Yukino, la cual abrazaba fuertemente a Sting. Atacó a la muchacha dejándola inconsciente y levantó a Sting agarrándole por el cuello con la clara intención de asfixiarle.

-Esto te dolerá un poco- dijo riendo

Natsu y Gajeel intentaron intervenir pero una sombra apareció bajo sus pies y comenzó a tragarlos.

-¡No hagas el tonto! ¡Hace cómo una hora estabas como loco por encontrar a Sting vivo y ahora quieres matarle! ¡Recapacita!- gritó el pelirrosa.

-El chico de hace una hora murió, soy un nuevo y mejorado Rogue

-No, Rogue no es malo- lloró Frosch

-¿Preparado para morir, Sting Eucliffe?- las sombras comenzaron a envolver a ambos mientras Rogue seguía estrangulando al mago de la luz. Sting, con sus pocas fuerzas, trataba de oponer resistencia, pero era en vano.

-Dijiste… dijiste que querías convertirte en un hombre que valorase a sus amigos, ¿n-no lo recuerdas?- dijo mientras forcejeaba para zafarse de Rogue, pero este apretó aún más su cuello.

-Eso ha quedado en el pasado

-P-prometiste… cuando supe lo de tú "yo" que vino del futuro, me prometiste que nunca irías por el mal camino

-¡Porque pensaba que tú siempre estarías a mi lado para mantenerme en la luz!

-E-estoy a tu lado

-Ya es muy tarde- apretó más- ya no hay vuelta atrás

-S-sí la hay, por favor, Rogue, recapacita, tú no eres así, tú no quier…- Sting sentía tanto la falta de oxígeno que no pudo seguir hablando. Rogue sonrío al contemplar a su viejo amigo al borde de la muerte, en unos momentos su poder aumentaría tanto que podría acabar también con Gajeel y Natsu.


	8. Chapter 8

Ya casi estaba, ya casi todo ápice de vida había sido extinto, pero fue justo en ese momento cuando las manos de Rogue cedieron y dejó caer el cuerpo de su compañero al suelo.

-N-no puedo hacerlo- dijo mientras las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro. Cayó de rodillas justo al lado de Sting y se llevó las manos a la cara, acto seguido comenzó a gritar, mientras su cara mostraba el más horrible de los sufrimientos. Segundos después un aura negra, procedente del cuerpo del Dragon Slayer, comenzó esfumarse.

Rogue perdió el conocimiento, así mismo, la trampa que retenía a Natsu y Gajeel, desapareció. En un primer momento los magos se miraron aturdidos y sin saber qué hacer, delante suya todos sus acompañantes de Sabertooth permanecían inconscientes en el suelo, bueno, no todos, Frosch y Lector seguían en pie. El primero lloraba asustado al lado de su compañero y el segundo miraba, paralizado, a Sting.

Natsu decidió ir a animar a Lector, Gajeel se acercó a Rogue:

\- Ryos…

-¡No le mates! ¡Rogue no lo ha hecho a propósito! ¡Rogue es bueno!-gritó Frosch, e incluso al impasible Gajeel se le estremeció el corazón ante tan tierna escena.

-Tranquilo, pequeñín, no le voy a hacer nada- respondió sin apartar la vista del mago de las sombras, había decidido acompañarle para evitar que la oscuridad se apoderase de él y sin embargo no lo mantuvo lo suficientemente bien vigilado.

-Maldita sea…- murmuró Gajeel mientras recogía el cuerpo de Rogue para llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar. La próxima vez que Rogue necesitase ayuda no le fallaría, debía compensarle por todo el mal que le había ocasionado en el pasado…

Rogue se despertó en la enfermería e Sabertooth. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su mirada hacia ambos lados en busca de Sting y suspiró aliviado al encontrarlo en la cama que se encontraba a su derecha. Ya todo había acabado

-Le ha bajado la fiebre y le hemos curado las heridas, sobrevivirá

-Minerva… no te había visto…

-Al final tenías razón… siento lo que te dije…

-No te disculpes, sé que solo intentabas ayudarme- dijo Rogue y Minerva respondió con una cálida sonrisa, cosa que era bastante inusual en ella. -¿Yukino también está bien?

-Perfectamente, está abajo cuidando de Lector y Frosch

-Creo que le hice daño…- sus recuerdos estaban algo confusos

-No le des demasiadas vueltas al asunto, estoy al tanto de lo que ocurrió y no fue culpa tuya…. Solo descansa, ¿sí?

Cuando ambos Dragon Slayer se encontraron totalmente recuperados Sabertooth entró en euforia y dieron una gran celebración. Sobra decir que el cargo de maestro volvió a recaer en Sting, ya todo sería igual que antes, aunque aún quedaba algo por resolver...:

-Lo siento, fui débil y por culpa de ello casi te mato- se disculpó Rogue, avergonzado

\- Me han contado que fuiste tú quién insistió en ir a buscarme aún con todas las posibilidades en contra, no te disculpes porque te debo la vida

-Pero…- bajó su cabeza y Sting le mostró su gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No te preocupes por semejante tontería

-¡¿Intentar matarte te parece una tontería?!

-Pero no me mataste, eso es lo importante

-Sting….

-Todo está bien

-Gracias…


End file.
